


And They All Look...

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fat Character, M/M, Trans Male Character, throndir is thicc okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Throndir comes to Samot to learn and ends up teaching the god a thing or two.





	And They All Look...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who asked for sapiosexual bottom Throndir, but booooi did I write it! Title comes from Little Boxes by Malvina Reynolds for sad nolstalgia feels.

Samot doesn't think anything is strange about Throndir requiring his help with, well, a lot of things. Elves are long-lived for certain, but they cannot know everything, no person can. Samot doesn't even know close to everything, though he certainly knows rather more than this elf.

Ostensibly, Throndir comes to seek knowledge about Kindrali. All that Kindrali was, all that Kindrali knew. He politely asks for the use of Samot's library and Samot, being what he is, can not refuse.

Well, he could, but he really doesn't want to.

It is nice to have mortals around. He enjoys sharing his knowledge with those desirous of education.

Aubrey is lovely, of course. Loyal and intelligent, her presence cannot be understated for its importance. She is the first mortal in his home, his heart, and his life.

She reminds him so much of Samothes. Samothes created her kind, so of course they have much in common. It's usually not a bad thing.

Aubrey and Samot have been together for a very long time. They have worn deep, comfortable grooves into their friendship that are not so thrilling as a fresh perspective.

Samot has these same thoughts every time he allows another into his library. There are hundreds by now. Some stay only a few days and many stay weeks, months, years. Samot is generous with his information and his space. One more elf is nothing.

Samot doesn't expect to interact with Throndir that much. Many who want his library are not worshippers of his, merely worshippers of knowledge. It is close, but only in the way that blacksmiths are close to worshippers of Samothes. Years later, hindsight suggests that the first time he does sets the tone for what will happen between them.

Samot finds Throndir intently poring over a few of Samot's oldest books. By this point, the elf has been in his home for a scant few weeks. He was due to be checked in on. Samot silently glides up behind the elf to peer over his shoulder at his studies. The crux of Throndir's confusion makes Samot chuckle deeply.

Throndir startles, letting out a surprised yell and nearly throwing himself from his chair. Samot merely smirks at him, terribly amused.

"I've frightened you."

Throndir clutches his chest and pants for a moment before admitting, "Yes."

Samot doesn't apologize. Even a god is allowed some fun, and this has allowed him a better look at Throndir's studies. He taps the phrase in question with a fingertip.

"This is an old, old euphemism for making love. Specifically, for watching others making love, but the intent is that the watching is a part of the action, and known to the people being viewed."

Throndir gazes at Samot's finger in consternation. _"Really?"_ The disbelief in his voice is incredible.

Samot lifts the front cover of the source text for a better look. Oh, that's a name with a fond memory. An old memory, to be sure. But a very fond one, nonetheless.

"Yes," he says, lowering the book back to the table, "She wrote it to make me laugh. Taken in context, it suggests that she and her lover were the gods taking advantage and I the mortal being seduced."

Throndir lifts his gaze from the book to Samot's face, a question in his eyes. Samot is certain he knows the question.

"You can ask."

" _Did_ it make you laugh?"

That is not the question Samot expected and it shows on his face. Throndir laughs at Samot. He has a warm, hearty laugh. Even quieted out of respect for the others around, it is incredibly infectious. Samot can't help but laugh as well.

When their mutual mirth fades, Samot finds himself curled around Throndir's shoulder, his long hair a golden curtain separating them from the rest of the library.

They smile at each other a moment before Throndir remembers to be self-conscious and flushes. Samot pats his shoulder and straightens. He's checked in on his newest arrival. He can return to his own projects now.

"Wait," says Throndir, "Please?"

"Do you need something?"

Throndir holds up a book at Samot. Not the one written by Samot's long-dead lover. A diary Samot can't immediately place.

"I was using that book to help me understand this one and I wasn't having much luck. Do you have a moment to help?"

Samot's projects aren't urgent. He stepped away to give himself fresh eyes and this is very different from what he was doing. He lets them wait a few hours.

Samot's assistance seems to embolden Throndir over the next few weeks. The formerly-shy elf now seeks out the god for assistance. Samot finds himself irregularly waylaid two or three times a week, for hours at a time. He doesn't dislike it, but it cannot continue.

Samot sets up a regular time to assist Throndir. The elf is an avid, attentive student. A bit slow on the uptake, Samot is surprised to learn. But devoted to his studies.

Throndir is an interesting teacher. Samot watches the elf teaching another the subject he was meant to be learning from Samot. If Samot hadn't chosen to arrive early, he wouldn't have known.

He finds it funny, rather than offensive. He laughs at Throndir when the elf sheepishly suggests they move on to the next lesson. Then he agrees that other lessons are in order.

Things don't go much more quickly now that Samot is aware he is being seduced. He lets it happen. It's been a very long time since he's taken a mortal lover. He learns again the steps of seduction.

Throndir, it turns out, is a far more interesting student when he's not playing the fool. Samot was not aware how much he would enjoy such a student and the game stretches out for long, teasing months.

When they finally tire of it, Samot takes Throndir to his bed.

The chill of Samot's body makes Throndir gasp as it presses against his soft warmth. Samot is void incarnate and will always prefer warm partners.

Throndir wakes the banked heat within Samot by clever use of a dexterous tongue and thick fingers. Then he clings to slim hips while Samot sweetly splits around him. Samot is cool inside, in spite of the heat in his gaze and he consumes Throndir in the only way it is safe for him to consume a mortal.

Throndir stays with Samot for a few more months. It's more than Samot expects. Throndir makes no promises when he leaves and Samot asks for none.

Throndir gives Samot a kiss for a farewell. Samot gives Throndir a book and savors the laugh he gets when Throndir realizes which book it is.

"I never was so adventurous as this," Throndir says.

"Adventure isn't everything."

Throndir's smile shines with mirth and fondness. He hefts his supplies onto his shoulders and leaves.

That is the last time Samot sees him.


End file.
